118669-are-servers-dead
Content ---- ---- ---- Lemme rephrase. Is one of two MEGAservers a ghost town with not enough players to do even a dungeon? I'll try that. Thank you. | |} ---- When you que for a dungeon its not just for your sever. It uses other server populations as well. However players all chose to go to Jabbit/Entity. PvP in this game is dead. | |} ---- ---- Cant really blame them though. People want to play with other people. Right now pvp servers feel lonely and single player. It's an mmo. | |} ---- I did the opposite :D I wouldn't say Luminai is dead, I see people talking in the chat quite frequently but, I will agree that if you want more people to play with, Jabbit is the better place to go. I'll be sticking with Luminai either way, even though a Lv50 Draken Warrior scared me half to death yesterday. He WASN'T even attacking me either, just the enemies. | |} ---- I thought you quit | |} ---- 1. Sub doesn't run out until the 4th of next month. 2 ^ my original post, I asked for confirmation of a plan of action their answer led me believe that they're acknowledging it and not ignoring the problem. Which is all that I wanted. | |} ---- ---- ---- Merge the servers. It's not the end. For those who want to owpvp just flag. Hire me. | |} ---- ---- that's one of the worst and lazyest ways of solving the problem. | |} ---- how so? as opposed to a difficult and complex solution? Please expand. | |} ---- Well for one thing this does upset a percentage of players and forces them out of your game. Easy to implement, but not a win win situation. Other things that have been offered: merge the servers, but shard pve and pvp maps seperately. Anyone that tags up leaves their main city and goes to a pvp shard. implement guesting, meaning that people could switch between the servers freely. allow cross server raiding and guilding, meaning that guild members that still want to be on a pvp server can still raid and play with their pve guildies. merge auctions suggest temporary buffs for the underpopulated server of the month, suggest buffs for the underpopulated faction (kind of like what Planetside 2 does) add objectives to open world pvp. etc. there's many things that can be changed here. Also this is today. These are all the people that don't feel playing pve only fun. There's certainly more online than just that though as when I get recruits they're normally low levels | |} ---- How would this and why would this upset a percentage of players? | |} ---- well what I hear from players left here is that they wouldn't play without the danger of open world pvp. Everyone is dangerous, not only the ones that decided to tag up. And I'm with them. Is it really that hard to understand that players would be upset? Wouldn't you be upset if your server was converted to pvp only? | |} ---- I've been pvp'ing since Ultima Online and no I would not get upset. Personally I think there is some entitlement issue here and I don't see the big deal. Just put timers on the flags so people can't just un-flag in order to avoid engaging in pvp. In saying that I do like your suggestions. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah queues are a problem... definitely not fun to not have any dungeons or battlegrounds poppin' :( Really hoping they can get some fresh players in here. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- To add to this, have you ever done events on a PvP server? I mean the PvE events? if there are a large number of players on both factions, completing let's say SW or R-12 is impossible without friendly fire killing you or members of your party UNLESS there is perfect coordination or discussions between party leaders of opposing factions as to when they can do the events unhindered during a specific time schedule. | |} ---- ----